Una mirada me bastó
by Bohe Black
Summary: Una joven licántropa, un vampiro de época clásica. Un odio cubriendo un profundo amor. Grandes obstáculos dificultando el camino a la felicidad eterna.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues aquí va otra historia nueva. Espero que les guste. **

**Alejadra Cullen, no te preocupes, intentaré crear una historia mas o menos así, pero me va a costar un poco, con lo cual tardaré en hacerla.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

**BPOV**

La vida apesta.

_Mi _vida apesta.

No penséis que soy dramática. No soy la típica chica adolescente fea y escondida detrás de anchas ropas y feas gafas que está enamorada del chico popular que sale con la hija de puta de la jefa de las animadoras.

No. Mi situación es algo peor que esa.

Ser una bestia peluda a la temprana edad de los diecisiete años es un duro golpe. Es lo bastante duro como para que tu madre se vaya de casa y te abandone, totalmente aterrorizada por ver un lobo del tamaño de un caballo en mitad de la cocina, asustado y sin saber qué hacer. Dejé de ser su dulce y mimada princesa para convertirme en la bestia. Ese día mi madre dejó de tener en cuenta mi existencia.

Mi padre, fue un tanto más abierto de mente. Después de un desmayo y una charla por parte de Billy Black, pareció comprender mi situación. Nos confesó que estaba muy extrañado ante el repentino cambio que había desarrollado mi cuerpo antes del accidente, como si hubiera crecido cinco años de la noche a la mañana.

Mi conversión se realizó el 13 de Marzo de este año, mientras preparaba la cena. La sangre de mis raíces paternas se hizo presente. Los padres de Charlie, concretamente mi abuela, perteneció a La Push, pero debido a las mezclas de raza, la reacción lobuna no se hizo presente hasta aquel fatídico día.

Y todo fue por culpa de ese grupo de sanguijuelas.

¡¿Por qué?!

¿¡Por qué tuvieron que venir cuando mejor estábamos?!

Yo tenía una vida normal. Unos amigos. Un novio educado y formal. Unas maravillosas calificaciones.

Una madre...

Me costó asimilar el hecho de que no envejecería si no quería. Acepté con lágrimas el no poder concebir una vida en mi interior y aún no consigo asimilar que mi pequeño cuerpo sea capaz de transformarse en esa bestia asesina.

Tuve el apoyo de toda la manada de La Push.

Fui aceptada como una más, sin importar que no hubiera nacido en La Push.

Mi manada era grande. Sam era el alfa, y su imprimada, Emily, era mi compañera de cocina los sábados por la mañana.

Era gente muy amable.

Por otro lado, mis compañeros eran locos.

Mi mejor amigo, Jake, era un lobo de pelaje rojizo y increíblemente más grande que los demás.

Paul era un chico temperamental con los desconocidos. Una horrible infancia influyó en eso. Pero por dentro era un niño tierno y solitario que sólo busca agradar a los demás. Y le encanta la comida china.

Leah, en un principio fue "_Miss ignorancia_". No me miraba, no me hablaba y ni mucho menos me mencionaba. Tuvo una traumática ruptura con Sam. Pero acepta el hecho de que la imprimación es un fuerte lazo que es imposible romper.

Con el tiempo comenzó a acercarse a mí, hasta el punto de contarme sus penas y llorar en mi hombro durante toda una noche seguida.

Ahora mismo puedo decir que es mi mejor amiga, en la quien confío y la única que me ha visto llorar y sabe de primera mano lo ocurrido con mi madre. Es mi mayor apoyo, y la quiero como a mi hermana.

Seth... Seth es el único encantado con su condición. Le encanta tener "super poderes" y presume constantemente de su pelaje arena. Es un plasta, pero es un plasta que esta ahí para ti en cualquier momento. Es el más joven de nosotros, y Leah le obliga a seguir estudiando hasta que cumpla por lo menos los dieciséis. Él no está muy contento con esta condición.

Quil y Embry son dos payasos profesionales. Son amigos de Jake, y por tanto también son mis amigos.

Quil tuvo una fijación hacia mí hace poco, peor por suerte se le pasó rápido.

No estoy hecha para amar. Soy una bestia diseñada para matar chupasangres.

No podría mantener una relación estable, y por eso corté con Mike. Tampoco es que fuera el mejor novio del mundo, aunque lo quería y él era muy bueno y gentil conmigo. Pero no podía exponerlo a el peligro de que me transformara en cualquier momento y lo dañara. No podría con esa carga.

No vivía con Charlie, también tenía pánico de perder los nervios y hacerle algo a mi padre.

Sue me acogió en su casa pocos meses después de mi transformación. Ella me cuida como si perteneciera a su familia.

No es como Renné, porque nadie nunca podrá sustituir ese hueco que dejó en mi pecho al huir de su propia hija, pero lo calmaba un poco. Aún tengo pesadillas con el día de su partida. Pero después de investigar un poco y enviar a varios compañeros en su busca, me alegra el hecho de que se haya integrado en una familia.

Su nueva pareja Phil, es jugador de beisbol, y su hija de diecisiete años, Meredith es la niña de sus ojos.

Es mi sustituta.

La hija que nunca tuvo.

Meredith no es un monstruo. A ella le puede comprar ropa y pueden hablar de chicos perfecta y tranquilamente.

A ella por lo menos la felicita en su cumpleaños...

Pero no quiero recordar a la que una vez fue mi madre. Si seguía por ese camino, acabaría lamentándome por algún rincón, y en este momento no tenía a Leah para aguantarme.

Jake siempre me dice que cuando los tristes pensamientos inunden mi cabeza, me transforme y corra.

Simplemente correr y olvidarse de todo.

Una vez Jake corrió tanto que desapareció por dos semanas. Nunca me dijo el motivo por el cuál de fue, pero al regresar se veía distinto. Como aliviado.

Así que siguiendo su ejemplo y comencé a correr.

Sentía el viento azotando mi blanco pelaje y la fresca hierba de los bosques húmedos de Forks bajo mis patas.

Soy una especie de loba albina. Y mis ojos tienen un deje de color carmín que da repelús. Mi temperatura, aunque es alta, no lo es tanto como la de los demás y mi capacidad de regeneración es muchísimo más rápida que la de ellos.

Los ancianos creen que se debe a la mezcla de razas que hay en mi familia. Yo creo que soy así porque soy rara hasta en las cosas más extrañas.

No suelo utilizar mucho mi fuerza. Prefiero seguir con mi rol de chica que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

Seguí avanzando hasta que me paré de golpe al llegar a un precioso claro mágicamente adornado con coloridas flores.

Un alo de luz alumbraba el centro, como cuando un foco de un escenario alumbra a la estrella de la obra.

-Es perfecto...-susurré

Dejando a un lado mi forma lobuna, me transformé en humana de nuevo. Mi desnudez no me importaba tanto. La telepatía entre nosotros apestaba. No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que ver los secretos de los demás y mucho menos las intimidades de Paul.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del movimiento de los arbustos.

Una forma divina, perfecta y maravillosa salió de entre la vegetación.

Una vez salió completamente mi sentido del olfato confirmó que se trataba de un vampiro.

Inmediatamente me coloqué en posición de ataque, lista para arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Pero justo antes de que los temblores de mi cuerpo fueran a más, Él, se dio la vuelta, permitiéndome la vista de sus hermosos ojos.

No había vuelta atrás. Una fuerza más poderosa que la gravedad de la tierra me atrapó. Un sentimiento de protección, amistad e incluso _amor _bloqueó mis pensamientos. Porque ya nada más importaba. No me importaba mi estropeada familia, ni mi manada, ni mis penas, ni mi condición. Solo importaba él. Por él podría hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso dejarme matar.

Él parecía sorprendido, estaba quieto como una estatua. Sus ojos caramelos fijos en mí. No movía ni un músculo.

Yo, trastabillando, di un paso hacia atrás y corrí.

Corrí sin dirección concreta, sin destino.

Corrí lejos de lo que es mi destino a partir de ahora.

Corrí lejos de mi imprimación

…...

**Bueno, pues aquí va el inicio de mi nuevo fic **

**Espero les guste.**

**-Bohe-**


	2. 2-Vuelta a casa

**Capítulo nuevo! Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Algunos de los contenidos tienen mucha relación con Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Claridad.

Es lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos.

Me encontraba en mi forma lobuna.

Mis piernas me dolía. Podía oír la anormalidad en mi respiración, y a penas podía mantenerme con los ojos abierto por más de tres segundos.

El cansancio me consumía, podía escuchar el suave viento traspasando mi pelo. Era maravilloso. Tan maravilloso como verlo a Él, aunque no se podía comparar si quiera con la posibilidad de tocarlo.

Todo se movía, creando del paisaje un borrón verde, y de vez en cuando manchas marrones.

Pude comprobar, tras unos minutos de reflexión, que no era yo la que me movía.

Mi pobre y cansado cuerpo estaba echado sobre la parte de atrás de mi camioneta.

Había dos formas humanos en la camioneta. El conductor era de piel morena, pelo negro azabache y cortado en un estilo moderno. Tenía un ancho cuello y se estaba riendo. Era Jacob.

Su acompañante era un tanto menos moreno, y más pequeño, pero visiblemente más musculoso. Por descarte supuse que se trataba de Quil.

Los dos se reían de algo que había dicho Jacob. Ésa era, posiblemente una de las mejores facultades de Jacob. Te podía hacer reír en cualquier momento, aunque tu humor fuera pésimo. Te alegraba el día, y quizás (solo quizás) fue esa una de las razones por las cuales estuve enamorada de Jacob durante tres años.

Aunque supongo que todavía era una chiquilla estúpida que vivía en su propio cuento de hadas, donde todo el mundo era feliz y se quería. Un mundo idealizado.

Pero como siempre, la etapa de la niñez finaliza, dando lugar a la edad madura. Desgraciadamente, a algunas personas ésta etapa le llega antes de lo previsto, quitando así, la venda de sus ojos y obligándola a ver la cruda realidad, donde el ser humano es egoísta, y lo que hace, es por su propio bien y disfrute.

Al ver cómo el coche se iba parando para repostar gasolina, decidí hacerme notar.

Transformándome en humana de nuevo, gateé con cuidado hasta tocar con mis nudillos el cristal de la parte trasera de la cabina.

Como he dicho anteriormente, la desnudez no es una cosa de la que me deba avergonzar en mi manada. Era común, y no había ningún tipo de deseo entre nosotros, por todo ese rollo de la hermandad y la sangre.

Jacob y Quil terminaron de frenar y se salieron de la cabina.

La cara de Jake me asustó desde que se percató de mi presencia. De estar riendo, pasó totalmente a fruncir el ceño y apretar fuertemente la mandíbula. Sabía de sobra, por el temblor de sus brazos, que necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible, si no quería que destrozara mi único medio de transporte.

Un sonoro portazo resonó en la solitaria gasolinera haciéndome dar un respingo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Isabella Swan?!- Jake parecía poseído. Estaba rojo de furia, y sus labios se curvaban hacia atrás descubriendo todos sus felinos dientes.

Retiro todo lo de antes. Podía ser todo lo majo que tu quieras, pero cuando se enfadaba, Jake se transformaba en el mismísimo demonio.

-Cálmate, Jake, hay una persona en ese cajero que te está mirando. Deja de montar un escándalo y relajate. Salune tendrá una explicación- Mierda. Si Quil me llamaba por mi nombre quileute significaba que estaba metida en problemas. En verdaderos problemas.

-¡¿Una explicación?! ¡Más le vale que tenga una buena excusa, porque la dejaré encerrada y sin nigún contacto con el mundo si no la tiene!¡Cinco putos días sin ninguna respuesta!

_¿Cinco días?_

No me había dado ni cuenta. Simplemente corrí.

Me cansé y seguí corriendo. A pesar del constante dolor en el pecho que me causaba su recuerdo. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y me sentía el ser más infeliz del mundo por ello.

-¡Ya basta Jake! Sabes que no es culpa suya. Es espontáneo. Ella no lo planeó así. Créeme, que ella, precisamente, no quería que sucediera esto.- Me estaba perdiendo. ¿Qué era lo que yo no quería?

-Yo... e-esto...- intenté comenzar de alguna forma.

-¡Tú nada!¡ No quiero escucharte!- Ahora comencé a temblar yo.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño tapándote las orejas! ¡No tengo ni idea de por qué me estás culpando, pero sea lo que sea, no ha sido mi intención!- Él, al ver mi temblor, parece que se relajó, y abatido, bajó el rostro.

-Yo... maldita sea, lo siento Bella, nos tenías preocupados- Jake suavizó su tono y siguió con la mirada gacha. - Siento haberme puesto así. Sabes que normalmente no actúo de tal manera. Ha sido un cúmulo de cosas y...- bufó disgustado.-... todos sabemos de tu imprimación con Cullen, Bella. Lo vimos justo antes de que salieras huyendo.- terminó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Mi menté dejó de funcionar en cuanto pronunció Cullen.

Él no era un nómada. No era un asesino. Sólo se alimentaba de _animales._

Los ancianos me habían hablado de ellos. Al parecer, uno de los antepasados de los Black firmó un tratado con Carlisle Cullen, dividiendo así los territorios.

Los quileutes daban caza y mataban a todo aquel vampiro no perteneciente al clan Cullen que se acercara a estas tierras. Incluso algunos de ellos fueron eliminados con su ayuda.

Cada vez que venían, según la teoría, nuestra sangre reaccionaba ante su presencia. Es por eso por lo que la sangre quileute se saltó la generación de Billy Black.

Ahora habían vuelto a Forks, y se quedarían por un par de años, como han hecho y harán siempre. Pero ahora tres nuevos. Un hombre y dos mujeres.

Él es Cullen.

A Él no le pueden hacer nada. Aunque de todas formas no se lo podrían hacer, dado que era mi imprimación, pero aún así si temía por la seguridad de su clan.

_Bella, ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por un grupo de chupasangres? ¡Es su culpa el que tu seas así! ¡Es su culpa que mamá se fuera!_

Mi propia conciencia resonaba en mi mente y apreté mis puños por pura rabia e ira.

-Eh, eh Bella, calmate.- Quil apareció de nuevo para tranquilizar el ambiente.- Ya se ha hablado con el consejo de ancianos. Ellos no le harán nada. Es más, para mayor molestia de algunos- Echó una mirada obvia a Jacob- incluso diría que se lo han tomado bien. Además, Sam dice que es una buena forma de olvidar los accidentes del pasado y crear nuevos aliados para prevenir en un futuro.

-¡No!- grité

Mi grito los desconcertó. Quil buscaba consolarme con sus palabras, pero lejos de quitarme un peso de encima, aumentó mi ferocidad.

-¿¡Sabe Sam acaso lo que eso significa?!- Ellos se veían impresionados y confundidos, pero yo tenía mis razones- ¡Ahora podrán acercarse a la reserva! ¿Sabes la cantidad de chicos y chicas que podrían convertirse por culpa de un estúpido lazo de unión?- Quil se veía extrañado, pero Jake estaba gratamente sorprendido.

Normalmente, los _no imprimados_ solíamos reírnos de las cursiladas de la imprimación. Veíamos a Sam babeando por Emily e incluso Jared, que era el miembro más reciente hacía cualquier cosa por Kim, aún si eso incluía ponerse una flor en la cabeza y correr en bolas por la playa.

Nos pasábamos semanas, e incluso meses riéndonos de aquello, pero ellos nunca, repito, nunca, dieron el menor signo de vergüenza. Ellos eran felices. No podían siquiera imaginar una vida sin sus parejas.

Para ellos era como su aire para poder respirar.

Por eso era raro que yo no aceptara mi imprimación.

Pero seamos sinceros, creo que soy la primera licántropa en encapricharse del enemigo.

Tenía que romper ese lazo, por más que me doliera. Me daba igual si debía morir en el intento. No permitiría que la vida de niños fuera arruinada por mi culpa.

-No tenéis ni idea, ¡ni puta idea! De lo difícil que es esto. De lo complicada que es mi situación- hablé alto y fuerte.- Echa gasolina y llévame a casa. Yo misma hablaré con los ancianos. Voy a ver si los hago entrar en razón.

Dicho esto, Jacob repostó y nos llevó de vuelta a casa.

…...

El viaje no fue tan largo, debido a que la mitad del camino me la pasé durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Al llegar a la reserva, el resto de la manada nos esperaban agrupados en el porche de la casa del difundo Harry Clearwater.

Algunos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, otros parecían enfadados. Y Leah...

Leah no lucía enfadada. Lucía preocupada. Como si me hubieran diagnosticado una enfermedad mortal.

Al parecer ella comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

-Isabella- Billy Black habló para todos- Todos los aquí presentes somos conscientes de tu reciente imprimación con uno de los miembros del clan Cullen. Ellos ya han sido avisados- ¡Auch!, eso dolió como una fuerte patada en el estómago. Ellos ya estaban enterados. Él ya lo sabía.- Así como lo sabemos, lo aceptamos. Y por ello creemos que es una buena idea que pases tiempo con tu imprimación. Es bueno para tí y es bueno para la reserva. Podrías ir conociéndolos esta misma tarde. Ellos estarán esperando...- Lo corté antes de que siguiera.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nadie me va a obligar a visitar a un grupo de sanguijuelas!- Hubo una fuerte exclamación por parte del grupo.

Me dolía el pecho. Llevaba _demasiado_ tiempo separada de él. Necesitaba verlo aunque solo fuera una vez más.

Lloraba por dentro, pero por fuera mantenía mi postura rebelde e indignada.

¡Por Dios, se supone que la imprimación es para preservar la especia! ¡Ni siquiera puedo tener hijos!

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta del cuchicheo entre ellos. Hasta que la voz del alfa habló.

-Agarradla y llevaosla. Que no se escape por ninguna circunstancia. Es hora de ir de visita a casa de los Cullen.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Por un momento no lo creí.

Hasta que vi cuatro pares de brazos acercándose hacia mi

…...

**Y aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia!**

**Besos**

**-Bohe-**


	3. Presentaciones

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía.**

**Vamos a ver cómo se desenvuelve Bella en su visita a los Cullen.**

**BPOV**

No se podía decir que los Cullen estaban faltos de dinero.

La casa era blanca como la cal, construida en medio de un paisaje verde y de un estilo Renacentista digno de una portada de revista.

Los ventanales eran amplios y ocupaban la mayor parte de la pared del segundo piso.

Estaba rodeada por numerosas brazos de piel morena que me apresaban, con lo cual no tenía la opción de seguir apreciando la parte trasera de la casa.

A medida que nos íbamos acercando, la casa se iba haciendo más y más grande, y el olor de Él era más potente.

Aunque también se podía percibir el asqueroso olor de su familia. Me alegraba el hecho de que ellos tampoco soportaran nuestro olor.

-Bella, por favor, mantente quieta. Será más fácil tanto para tí como para nosotros.- La voz de Paul en ese instante me irritaba demasiado.

Hasta tal punto de querer pegarle un puñetazo en su bello rostro.

-¡Dejadme! ¡Esto es en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Hablaré con... con alguien!- Lo cierto era que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra por la estupidez de la unión de especies. Indignada, bajé la mirada y bufé.

Sam llamó al timbre de la puerta de madera y salió un espécimen perfecto y con mal olor. Claramente no llegaba a la suela de los zapatos de _mi_ vampiro. Mío.

_Tu lado lobuno te controla, Bella._

Su cabello era rubio platino, y sus ojos del color de la miel, en los que se podía ver una expresión amable. Aparentaba unos 26 años, demasiado joven para hacer creer que los demás eran sus hijos.

-Pasad, por favor.- Nos indicó con un gesto educado la entrada.- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, el "jefe" , por así decirlo, de este clan. Aunque yo prefiero llamarlo familia.- Por una extraña razón, giró su cabeza en mi dirección y me brindó una ancha sonrisa.- Bienvenida, Bella. Te esperábamos ansiosos. Mi esposa está deseosa de conocerte.

Señaló a una mujer bellísima, con el pelo color caramelo, un poco más claro que el castaño. Sus facciones no eran muy angulosas, pero eso, lejos de desfavorecerle, le daba un toque maternal increíblemente adorable.

-Encantada de conocerte, Bella. Ven conmigo, todos están esperando en el salón.- Esme me abrazó y juro que casi lloro.

_Se parece tanto a mamá..._

_Exceptuando el hecho, claro está, de que sus brazos eran más duros que el mármol y su piel, más blanca que un fantasma._

-Venga, Bella- me apresuró

Miré en busca de ayuda hacia los chicos, pero ellos estaban charlando con Carlisle. Se creen que soy tonta, pero no es así. Sé de sobra que están ganando tiempo, para que me enfrente sola ante esta situación.

Me giré hacia Esme, y la seguí.

Cada paso que daba retumbaba en mis oídos.

Intenté fijarme en cualquier cosa.

Los cuadros.

Los carísimos jarrones.

Las figuritas de decoración.

Prometo que lo intenté, pero toda mi concentración se fue al poner mi pie derecho en ese magnífico salón.

…

..

.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera fijado en lo grande que es la televisión. O en las preciosas vistas verdes que tenía. Incluso en la magnífica disposición de los muebles, o en las demás personas de la habitación.

Pero yo solo me fijé en él.

Me dio igual que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de cómo se ensancharon mis ojos al ver esa perfección humana sobre el caro sofá.

En esos tortuosos segundos pude apreciar todo lo que no pude ver la última vez.

Su cabello era salvaje , indomable, desordenado.

Era perfecto. Me hacía querer hundir la mano en él y agarrarlo fuerte.

Su mandíbula era cuadrada, y estaba fuertemente apretada.

Su nariz era recta y perfecta. Ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

A distancia se veía su esculpido cuerpo, tallado como una obra de arte.

Y sus ojos...

Sus ojos eran amables y valientes, fuertes y bravos, sinceros y maduros, como si hubiera vivido las suficientes experiencias como para poder hablar clara y firmemente sobre cómo es en realidad la vida.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve observando a la razón por la cual vivo y respiro, pero la mano del alfa en mi hombro me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Bella...- con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que me presentara al resto de su clan. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo aparté mi mirada de mi vampiro, quién me miraba curioso y con un extraño sentimiento en sus ojos, y la posé sobre la pared, sin mirar a alguien en concreto.

-M-mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella.- En un principio mi voz salió un poco quebrada.- T-tengo diecisiete años, pero estoy en último curso debido a que me adelantaron uno.-_No voy al instituto desde hace tres meses.-_ Y ehh... esto... soy licántropa.

Miré de nuevo a Sam indicándole que no iba a hablar más y giré mi cabeza de nuevo a mi adicción.

-Cómo acaba de decir Bella, asiste a último curso, por lo que nos pareció una buena idea que asistiera al instituto de Forks de nuevo.- Espera, espera. ¿Otra vez allí?.

-¿De nuevo? -Preguntó una chica pelinegra con cuerpo menudo, similar al de una bailarina de ballet.

-Así es,ella estuvo hace un año. Vuestra familia aún no había venido.- Sam seguía hablando.- Pero no quiero ser maleducado. Bella, permíteme presentarte a la familia Cullen. La señorita que ha preguntado es Alice Cullen.- señaló a la bailarina.- Ya conoces a Esme y a Carlisle, y éstos son Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Tanya.- Señaló al resto del grupo.

Jasper era rubio y fornido. De aspecto peligroso y amenazador. Su constitución física era más liviana que la de su hermano Emmett, quien tenía un pelo negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

Rosalie era bellísima. Una muñeca de porcelana. Se podía comparar con Helena de Troya. Su cabello rubio caía como una cascada sobre su espalda. Mantenía el equilibrio sobre unos vertiginosos tacones de aguja.

Tanya era más alta, y hermosa, pero no tanto como Rosalie. Tenía unas facciones muy marcadas, y su pelo rubio era un tanto rojizo. Sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros y su mirada era penetrante.

Algo me decía que no era la clase de persona que me caería bien.

-Y por último, éste es Edward.

Mi vida, mi cielo y mi sol tenía nombre.

_Edward_

Clásico perfecto y único.

-Encantado de conocerte, Bella.- Su voz era un canto, cual música puesta en los labios del mejor poeta. Como una brisa fresca en un día de calor. Como el sonido del río al descender por la mañana. Como el canto de los pájaros al atardecer. Era inimitable e impetuosa, con cierto matiz grave que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Tan atontada estuve que no me di cuenta del brazo alargado hacia mi dirección.

Su brazo era blanquísimo, y aunque la manga de su chaleco no estaba muy subida, pude notar perfectamente sus venas marcadas y un pequeño lunar en su muñeca.

Luchaba por alargar mi mano hacia la de él, pero sentía un gran peso encima. Sentía ganas de abalanzarme hacia él. Unas tremendas ganas de besar esos pálidos y perfilados labios recorrió mi cuerpo. Combatía contra mí misma.

Mi parte racional alegaba que debía alejarme, deshacer todo tipo de contacto, romper la unión.

Pero mi otra parte sabía que era imposible romper ese lazo, y menos ahora.

-Espera, Edward. Está acostumbrándose a esto. Al principio es difícil.- Jared hablaba como si fuera un profesional. Aunque él lo había vivido de primera mano.

-Pasemos a la cocina. Alice y yo hemos echo unas pastas esta mañana. Aunque no sé si nos hemos pasados tostándolas...- Esme desvió la atención hacia otro lado y yo le agradecí mentalmente. Cuanta menos atención, mejor.

-¡Yo voto por las pastas!- Solté un bufido y compuse una pequeña sonrisa ante el evidente entusiasmo de Seth.

Respiré hondo y me senté en el sofá mientras todos los demás se iban a la cocina. Coloqué mis dedos en mi sien y cerré los ojos, trasladándome a otro lugar.

-Perdona, ¿estás bien?

Pegué un bote y di un pequeño grito ante esa voz.

Mi caballero de armadura blanca estaba a pocos metros de mí y me miraba con gesto preocupado.

_Mi pobre nene se siente agobiado por mi culpa. Por mi cobardía. _Gimoteé internamente ante esa verdad.

-No deberías acercarte a mí. Creí que ya te lo había dicho Sam.- Mi voz salió más cortante de lo que quise.

-Solo me dijo que estarías un poco tensa. Dice que debes acostumbrarte a nuestro olor.- Puto Sam. Ya le contaré yo a Emily cuando llegue a casa.

-Ed.. Edward.- decir su nombre era como una bendición. Podría pasarme horas llamándolo y no me cansaría.- Agradezco tu consideración. Pero no creo que seas consciente de lo que ha pasado. De ser así no estarías aquí.- Probablemente me odiaría. De todos modos, soy una apestosa loba.

Él avanzó hasta sentarse a mi lado, impregnándome con su olor. Aspiré profundamente y me separé un poco de su lado.

-Sé lo que ha pasado. Entre nosotros hay una especie de... unión. Y no tengo nada en contra de ello. No soy quién para ir en contra del destino.- Hablaba susurrando, con su aliento golpeando mi cara mientras yo agarraba y clavaba mis uñas en el cojín para no separar la distancia entre nuestras caras.- Además, entre tu y yo.- acercó aún más su boca a mi oído.- me he enterado de que te gusta la música. En mi habitación tengo toda una colección.

Soy la mujer más jodidamente suertuda del mundo. Estoy segura de que si toco a Edward, se desvanecerá.

Sonreí con mi sonrisa más ancha, enseñando todos mis dentes blancos. Mi vampiro también sonrió, y me quedé embobada mirándolo.

Hasta que una molesta voz llegó a mis oídos.

-Edward, mi amor, ¿me dices donde has puesto las invitaciones de nuestra boda? Rosalie quiere verlas.

Y con esas palabras por parte de Tanya, mi mundo y mi vida, se vinieron abajo.

…...

**Ohh...**

**No todas las cosas son de color rosa.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Besos.**

**-Bohe-**


	4. Lágrimas acompañadas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Ahí va otro capítulo! :)**

**BPOV**

Estoy segura de que en otra vida, tuve que ser una horrible persona. Una psicópata, una torturadora, una avariciosa o incluso la hija del demonio, porque lo que estoy sufriendo, no es normal.

La respiración comenzó a fallarme, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza, y estaba levemente mareada.

Traté de controlar mis emociones apretando fuertemente mis puños, antes de que pudiera cometer alguna imprudencia. Podía notar perfectamente cómo me clavaba las uñas en la palma de mi mano. Cerré los ojos y respiré.

No quería parecer una loca sulfurada.

-Edward,¿ me estas escuchando?- Tanya seguía insistiendo. Perra estúpida.

Miré hacia Edward, quien se había quedado mirándome. _¿Habría visto mi repentino cambio de actitud?_

Al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando su atención, ya que se giró rápidamente.

-Ehh, sí, perdona, Tanya.- Por lo menos no le ponía motes melosos. Algo es algo. Estoy segura de que no podría soportarlo.- Me parece que Esme lo sabe. Pero de todas formas...- Desconecté del mundo, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, donde supuestamente debería estar parte de mi manada.

Edward me dirigió una mirada preocupada, pero le hice un leve gesto con la mano, indicándole que no pasaba nada.

Pero sí pasaba.

Cada intercambio de palabras, cada sonrisa por parte de Tanya, cada gesto. Todo hacía que mi pecho doliera con cada latido, que mis ojos se llenaran de agua y que sintiera una impotencia que no he sentido en mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando se marchó mamá y Charlie y yo tuvimos que arreglárnoslas solos.

En el resquicio de la puerta de la cocina se apoyaba Sam, sin formar parte de la conversación que se estaba desarrollando dentro.

Su semblante estaba serio, y golpeteaba la pared con sus dedos. Estaba nervioso.

-Bella, yo...- Lo callé alzando mi mano.

-Tú lo sabías.- susurré furiosamente.- Lo sabías y me engañaste...- Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto, podría haber pensado erróneamente, pero mi intención era que no se enteraran los ocho vampiros que habitaban en la casa. Aunque en realidad me importaba un bledo que Tanya se enterara de que podría saltar sobre su prometido en cualquier momemento.

-No pude hacer otra cosa, Bella. No estabas dispuesta a visitarlo de ninguna de las maneras. Imagínate si te digo que tiene pareja.- Otro cuchillo en el pecho. - Piensa que es por el bien de la manada. Podemos crear lazos.

Mi manada, mis propios compañeros me habían traicionado para_ crear lazos._

Me sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. La manada era lo único real en mi vida. El único punto de apoyo. Lo único en lo que realmente confié, y me habían utilizado.

Pero estoy segura de que no todos estaban de acuerdo con esta decisión. A mi mente llegaba el recuerdo de la mirada furibunda de Leah, y la ira de Jake. Ellos seguían ahí para mí.

-Pues crea los lazos tu mismo. No pienso ser una lame-culos para que tengas más soldaditos.- Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, pero las limpié con rabia.- Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado.-Comencé a alejarme de Sam.

-No es así Bella, no te pongas dramática.- Su intento para calmarme solo aumentó mi furia.

-¿¡Dramática!?- Grité. Supongo que ya no me importaba que se enterara todo el mundo.- ¡No tienes ni puta idea!- Los habitantes de la casa habían acudido al oír mis gritos, pero se mantenían a una distancia prudencial. Puede que me hubiera pasado un poco. Solo un poco.

-¡YA BASTA,ISABELLA!- La voz alpha de Sam no se podía contradecir. Se hacía lo que decía sí o sí, y ante la presión, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, preparándose para transformarse.- ¡FUERA!- Con su musculoso brazo indicó en un violento movimiento la puerta hacia la salida.

Los Cullen, al otro extremo del pasillo, estaban sorprendidos. Alucinando, se podría decir. La cara de Carlisle no parecía muy alegre, y Esme tenía los labios fruncidos.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar _su _expresión. Aunque seguramente sería de confusión total.

Empecé a expirar violentamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba, todo mi cuerpo temblaba y podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

Crují los dedos en un intento de canalizar mi ira y no pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a quien se me pusiera por delante.

Acaté la orden de Sam y fui rumbo a la salida pateando el suelo más de la cuenta. Agarré un trozo del marco de la puerta y lo destrocé, pero me dio igual.

Los Cullen son asquerosamente ricos, y esto no les supondría un problema. Es más, si por mi fuera, hubiera roto un par de jarrones más, pero parecían tener un valor sentimental para Esme, y no podría soportar ver escrito en sus ojos la decepción.

Comencé a correr por la hierba y a lo lejos pude oír a Sam decir algo, pero seguí corriendo.

La piel me quemaba, y las pulsaciones eran cada vez mayores. El paso previo a la transformación es una experiencia única.

Cogí impulso, salté y... caí en mi forma lobuna.

Sonreí para mis adentros al imaginarme la reacción de los Cullen cuando me vieron convertida en un lobo _blanco_.

Aceleré y me concentré únicamente en llegar a La Push.

…...

Leah, y Jacob ya me esperaban delante de la casa de los Black cuando yo llegué. Sam les habría avisado de mi repentino ataque.

Dejé mi forma lobuna y caminé lo poco que me faltaba con pies humanos.

Jacob, ante mi desnudez, giró la cabeza notablemente avergonzado y eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Oh, venga ya Jake. No hay nada que no hubieras visto antes. Me conoces desde que Charlie me cambiaba los pañales.- Mi voz tenía un matiz burlesco.

Jake farfulló algo como "en ese tiempo no sabía que eras una chica" y no pude hacer más que reírme a carcajada limpia.

Al ver que mi risa no terminaba, ellos se contagiaron y terminamos riéndonos como tres tontos.

Leah llegó hasta mí me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora , me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y me llevó hacia la casa de los Black, seguidas por Jacob.

-Esto debe quedarte bien.- Una vez dentro Jacob me entregó una camiseta ancha y vieja mientras ellos se sentaban en el roñoso y hogareño sofá.

-Jake, esto lo puedo usar como vestido.- La camiseta me tapaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Pues mejor! ¡Ya no necesitas pantalones!- Bufé fastidiada y Leah se rió tontamente. Quedaba bastante claro que tendría que andar con esta _cosa_ puesta hasta que alguien pudiera traerme algo.

Me senté al mismo tiempo que Jake se levantaba. Alcé una ceja en su dirección y el me miró con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía por la cocina.

Al volver, traía consigo una bolsa llena de chocolatinas y gominolas de todos los sabores.

Pienso que mi ancha sonrisa dejó bastante claro mi agradecimiento.

-Bells- Me interrumpió Leah mientras batallaba con una chocolatina rellena de caramelo.- No intentes alargarlo más. Sabes que tarde o temprano nos tendrás que contar.- Suspiré. Leah tenía razón. Precisamente a ellos no podría ocultárselo por mucho que quisiera.

-Me siento humillada, Leah...- comencé a relatar.- Está prometido... y nadie me dijo nada.- Ellos bajaron la mirada. Estoy un 80% segura de que Sam les obligó a cerrar la boca. Ahí estaba la razón de la mirada de Leah.- Siento ganas de llorar a todas horas. La razón por la cual daría cualquier cosa, está enamorado de alguien. Y no es de mí.- Mi voz se iba tornando cada vez más quebrada, y mi mandíbula temblaba."Bienvenida al club" alcancé a escuchar como susurraba Leah- No tengo nada que hacer Leah. Veré como realiza su vida, veré como cuida y hace feliz a su esposa.- Lágrimas brotaban de mi rostro.- Y yo me quedaré en un rincón. Soñando con que es a mí a quien cuida y protege, a quien mima.- Alcé mi mirada vidriosa hacia Jacob y Leah.- Y lo peor... es que estaré presente en todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida a partir de ahora, porque soy totalmente incapaz de separarme de él.

Sollocé y sentí como dos pares de brazos me abrazaban. Y me derrumbé.

Lloré como una niña pequeña que se siente perdida.

Lloré por la traición de mis compañeros.

Lloré por la maldita, estúpida y molesta imprimación.

Lloré por inminente boda.

Lloré porque me sentí más sola que nunca.

Lloré, lloré y lloré por Edward.

Podríamos haber estado en ese maltratado sofá, abrazados los tres toda la tarde.

Fue por fin Sue, quien vino a altas horas de la noche preocupada por la llamada de Billy, el cual nos encontró a los tres en ese pésimo estado.

Nos preparó chocolate y nos consoló como si fuera nuestra madre, acariciando nuestros cabellos y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Jake y Leah se fueron a dormir, pero yo me quedé en el sofá con Sue. Pensarían que lo mejor era que estuviera un rato a solas con Sue.

-Ya está, cielo.- dijo Sue acariciándome la mejilla.- Duérmete, te hará bien.- Ella comenzó a tararear una suave melodía, y ,entre consuelos y música, conseguí relajarme hasta quedarme dormida.

No era de extrañar que a la mañana siguiente me doliera la cabeza como si alguien se hubiera puesto a pegar martillazos en mi cerebro. Me había pasado todo el día anterior echa un mar de lágrimas.

Pero el suave reflejo del sol que se colaba por la ventana de la cocina de Billy, era relajante. Hacía cosquillas en mi piel, como el roce de una pluma.

La Push debería ser considerada una maravilla más en este mundo. Después de todo, es una de los paisajes que no ha sido estropeado y deteriorado por la industrialización. Hay que darle las gracias a las personas que en su momento se negaron rotundamente a modificar su lugar de origen. Era un sitio donde se respiraba pureza.

-Bells, pequeña- Jacob al entrar en la cocina, comenzó a hablarme.- Sé que no es el mejor día para decírtelo, pero te recuerdo, que has sido matriculada en el instituto de Forks, y mañana Lunes deberías empezar.- Mierda, me había olvidado por completo del estúpido instituto.

Tras mi conversión lobuna, me apunté al instituto de La Push, por recomendación de Billy, pero apenas había pisado las clases desde entonces.

Quizás iba cuatro o cinco veces al mes, pero no más. Es más, no lo había pisado en tres meses. Era más por precaución que por otra cosa. No me imagino despedazando a un profesor al enfadarme por haberme echado la bronca; puedo llegar a ser muy irascible.

Supongo que mis notas deberían ser pésimas, pero no me importaban lo más mínimo. A Charlie le debió afectar mucho que su hija pasara de ser una estudiante modelo a no hacer absolutamente nada.

-No quiero ni preguntar quién fue el idiota que tuvo la gran idea.- Estaba cabreada, y mis modales no eran los mejores.

-En realidad, es una ventaja para ti. Puedes verle todos los días. Además, - añadió para animarme un poco.- no quiero ni imaginarme la cara de tu ex al verte paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos.

Ufff, me había olvidado completamente de Mike.

Estuve con él cerca de dos años. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que nunca estuve realmente enamorada. No fue ni una quinta parte de lo que siento por Edward.

-Lo más seguro es que Jessica Stanley me interrogue sobre mi desaparición. Se habrá inventado otra de sus historias diciendo que huí del país porque mi propio padre me perseguía para detenerme o vete tú a saber.- Jake se carcajeó. Le había hablado en el pasado demasiadas veces de lo que podía llegar a hacer esa pequeña arpía (ahora no tan pequeña)

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

-Pero Jake, iré con una sola condición.- Estaría dispuesta a ir si...

-Claro, dime. ¿Quieres una mochila super fashion?- dijo con voz chillona.

Reí suavemente ante sus tonterías.- No, no es eso.- dije.- Iré con una única condición, y has prometido cumplirla. Tú también vendrás conmigo.

…**...**

**Jake lo ha prometido! Ahora lo tiene que cumplir!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, enserio. Les contestaría, pero mi tiempo es limitado :S**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo e intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Besos.**

**-Bohe-**


	5. vuelta al instituto

**Capítulo nuevo. En cuanto llegue el verano actualizaré lo más pronto posible! Solo queda un examen!**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.**

**BPOV**

Debería haber asistido a la escuela el lunes. Perno no fui el lunes, ni el martes, ni tampoco el miércoles.

Carlisle tuvo que llamarme la atención pero yo alegué que Jake debía estar conmigo para mi "protección", aunque a la única a la que debía proteger era a Tanya, quien se estaba ganando a momentos una buena paliza. Si yo fuera ella, no me descuidaría mucho, accidentalmente podría transformarme y arrancarle la cara. Estoy segura de que Alice, la duendecilla Cullen, me lo agradecería.

Durante la última semana, había notado que Tanya no estaba bien vista por algunos de los Cullen. En realidad, los dos únicos que la trataban cordialmente eran Carlisle y Esme, y pienso que ésta última lo hacía sólo por educación.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice pasaban de ella. Apenas intercambiaban más de tres palabras, lo cual a mí me parecía estupendo. Más de una vez se han ganado una buena reprimenda cuando Tanya está de caza con Edward.

Edward...

Básicamente, él vive en su habitación.

Lo he visto en contadas ocasiones en el salón o en la cocina. Pasaba todo el día en su habitación leyendo u reordenando su colección de discos. Cualquiera podría decirme que estoy obsesionada, pero me he aprendido todas sus manías y costumbres. A las seis en punto de la tarde, mi niño se dirige a su "rincón especial" y toca el piano por más de una hora, la cual me paso pegada a la puerta de la sala, reteniendo lo máximo posible aquel sonido celestial.

Siempre pasaba una mano por su pelo, echándolo hacia atrás y sacudiéndolo para "peinarlo" y le daba un aspecto casual y sexy.

Cuando se enfadaba- bastantes veces- resoplaba, apretaba la mandíbula y se mordía el interior de la mejilla, en un intento para calmarse.

Amaba el tono sarcástico que utilizaba con los demás, aunque a ellos no les hacía demasiada gracia verme reírme por sus ocurrencias ya que, según ellos, animaba a mi príncipe a seguir siendo desagradable.

Pero Edward no era desagradable en absoluto, o por lo menos no lo era conmigo.

Era el ser más dulce, cálido y tierno del mundo. Todo un caballero que me abría todas y cada una de las puertas que puede haber en todo Forks.

Hubo una vez que le pregunté si él fue botones de algún hotel, pero el simplemente rió, negó con la cabeza y me pasó una mano por el cabello.

Sí, me pasó su mano por mi cabello.

Es una nueva costumbre suya. No me hace mucha gracia que me toquen el pelo, pero con tal de ver la mandíbula descolgada de Tanya, me callaba.

De todas formas, la sensación que me producía me adormecía y aprovechaba para acurrucarme aun más a Edward.

Afortunadamente, los Cullen pensaban que la imprimación era un lazo de "hermandad". Pensaban en mí como la hermanita pequeña de Edward. Y daba gracias a ello, si Tanya se enteraba de que era una bomba de relojería a punto de saltar sobre su prometido y no dejarlo escapar, me hubiera echado a patadas hace bastante tiempo.

Era bastante divertido ver cómo tenían peleas familiares, como si fueran una familia de verdad. Siempre sonreía al recordar cómo Edward chinchaba a Alice.

-¡Joder, Bella! Préstame atención, por favor. ¡Llevo diez minutos hablándote y seguro que no has entendido ni una palabra de lo que he dicho!- La voz de Jake en mis oídos era muy molesta, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada a causa del molesto trabajo de biología.

Mi vuelta al instituto de Forks fue un auténtico revuelo.

Paul y Jared me prestaron sus bolígrafos y lápices, y, al contrario que el deseo de Jake de comprarme una maleta nueva, no tuve más remedio que coger la mochila antigua de Sam y remendar todos los agujeros. No era de marca ni mucho menos, pero había conseguido modernizarla un poco. Diría que se ve incluso bien.

Por lo demás, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, también conocidas como las más cotillas de todo el estado, se encargaron de contar a todo el mundo sobre mi vuelta.

Algunos nos miraban a Jake y a mí susurrando y cuchicheando.

Quizás el momento más doloroso fue ver la mirada furibunda del pobre Mike Newton. Él fue un buen chico y un perfecto novio. No se merecía que lo abandonasen como yo lo hice, pero no tuve otro remedio, no quería ponerlo en peligro. Aunque ahora lo veo desde otro punto de vista, y ni Mike Newton ni los demás me importan un pimiento.

Siempre voy mirando por él.

-Jake, hablas demasiado, sí te estaba escuchando.- Me froté las sienes en un intento por calmar el dolor. Había prometido a Carlisle intentar sacar las máximas notas posibles para así poder conseguir una beca. Tenían un deseo ridículamente intenso por conseguir que fuera a la universidad.

-Perdona Bells, tengo hambre y me enfado. ¿Cuánto queda para el almuerzo?- Justo sonó la campana cuando terminó su oración.- Dios ha escuchado mi plegaria, ¡Corre, Bells, nos pueden quitar los espaguetis con champiñones! Mmmmhh... tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante. ¡O mejor, un oso!- Jake me agarró de un brazo y me arrastró por la multitud. Normal que la gente pensara que éramos pareja.

-Jake, los osos son de menor tamaño que los elefantes.- Aclaré.

-Déjame, señorita sabelotodo, además, lo decía por el sabor.- me sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras atravesábamos las puertas del comedor.

Como era de esperar, el comedor estaba desierto a excepción de tres personas colocadas en una de las mesas más alejadas. Obviamente, los espaguetis todavía no se habían acabado.

10 minutos después, en la cafetería casi no se podía respirar. Jake y yo nos sentamos en nuestro habitual mesa, en el rincón más oscuro de la cafetería. Nadie lo quería pues se encontraba justamente al lado de los cuartos de baño, y el olor no era muy agradable, pero era eso o comer en el suelo.

Al parecer, mi vuelta a la escuela no sentó muy bien al cuerpo estudiantil, y no eran muchas las mesas disponibles. Pasaba totalmente de sentarme junto a Grove Pears, a quién no le había sentado muy bien el verano.

-Bells.- susurró Jake muy bajito en mi oído. Tuve que acercarme más para seguir escuchando.- no seas descarada, pero tu imprimación no aparta la mirada de tí.- Lentamente me separé de Jake y miré de forma casual hacia atrás, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y sí, efectivamente, Edward miraba en mi dirección de forma pensativa. A su lado, Tanya intentaba atraer su atención mediante caricias, pero Edward apartó su mano de forma brusca, a lo que yo sonreí abiertamente.

Edward, quien aun miraba en mi dirección, también sonrió y flexionó los dedos en forma de saludo.

Era una adorable costumbre suya saludarme cada vez que podía. Yo, claramente complacida, le devolvía el saludo, pero hoy era diferente. Edward me señalaba a mí y a su mesa alternativamente, en un claro intento de invitarme.

Yo estaba que saltaba por dentro, pero eché una mirada a Jake, quien comía sus espaguetis con la cabeza gacha. Sabía de sobra que Jacob hacía un gran esfuerzo por estar aquí conmigo. Él no tenía una relación precisamente "buena" con los Cullen.

Tristemente, me giré otra vez hacia Edward y con mi cabeza señalé a Jake, para darle a entender que no podía.

Edward hizo un mohín y refunfuñó algo por lo bajo. Se puso derecho en su silla y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos..._Mi cielo, no te enfades_

Resoplé. Últimamente era bastante celoso. Albergaba la mínima posibilidad de que podría llegar a quererme como algo más que a su hermana. Pero era sólo eso, una posibilidad.

-Oye Bells,¿ me das tu plato? Ni siquiera lo has tocado.- Jake, con la boca manchada de tomate, intentaba quitarme el plato de las manos.

-¡Eh! ¡Que no he comido nada! ¡Yo necesito alimentar a mi bestia interior!

-Qué profunda te ha quedado esa frase, Bella

-Lo sé. Son esos momentos de inspiración que me dan de vez en cuando.- Solté una risita y terminé riendo a carcajadas con Jake mientras los demás nos miraban raro. Decidí dejar de reírime al ver la cara iracunda de Edward. Asesinaba con la mirada a Jacob.

Quizás era el momento de irse fuera.

-Eh, Jake.-le dije cuando se calmó un poco.- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos yendo? Creo que acaba de empezar el turno de la enfermera Dollis.- Jake amaba molestar a la fea y anciana enfermera. Ella no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, tenía todos los años del mundo, pero aun así era la única valiente que se atrevía con un grupo de estudiantes hormonados.

-Ohh, Dorothy, Dorothy, Dorothy...- Jake comenzó a recitar *

**En esta noche tan fria  
****yo te ofrezco mi estufa,  
no tiene pilas ni cables  
pero igualmente se enchufa.**

El poema realmente era asqueroso. Típico de un adolescente. Pero esa matización no impidió que mi zumo fuera expulsado por la nariz, de una forma un poco asquerosilla.

Casi me atraganté de la risa y comencé a emitir risas y a boquear, con lo cual estábamos dando el espectáculo en medio de la cafetería.

Jake no ayudaba, él se carcajeaba solo y aporreaba la mesa muerto de risa.

Mesas más allá, Emmett Cullen no estaba en mejores condiciones. Es lo que tiene tener un super oído.

_Barbie- cara de pan- _Tanya nos miraba con asco y _sin querer_, Rosalie tiró su comida intacta sobre la camisa blanca de Tanya.

El caso es que mi risa no paraba. Incluso estaba tosiendo más de la cuenta. Sobra decir que éramos el centro de atención, con toda la gente de nuestro alrededor hablando en murmuros, murmuros que aumentaron cuando vieron a Edward Cullen caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

-Respira, Bella, te vas a ahogar.- Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y parece que me calmé un poco.- ¿Estás mejor cariño?

¡Que alguien me compre un boleto de lotería lo más rápido posible!

¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!

¡Que paren el mundo!

¡Edward me ha llamado _cariño_! ¡Sí, sí! ¡El mismo Edward que riñe a Tanya cada vez que le pone algún mote afectuoso!

-Sí, creo que no se me ha pasado del todo.- yo seguía con toses falsas, reteniendo a Edward el mayor tiempo posible. La cara de la rubia estreñida no tenía precio.- Jake, tráeme un zumo.

-Si, claro. -Replicó con la boca llena de champiñones.- No tengo yo nada más que hacer que traerle un zumo a...- Debió de ver algún instinto asesino en mis ojos.- Vuelvo enseguida con tu zumo, pequeña.- Sonrió y se fue.

Edward gruñó.- No se por qué te llama _pequeña_.- Pronunció la palabra imitando el tono de voz de Jake de forma burlesca.- Tengo entendido que eres mayor.

-Si bueno, pero soy la más de menor estatura de la manada. Algo así como la princesa mimada del grupo.- Sam y los demás solían estar detrás mía todo el tiempo, pero todo ha cambiado un poco desde que me imprimé de Edward. Es algo así como un acto de madurez en nosotros; asumes la responsabilidad de proteger a otra persona.

-A mí m me gusta que seas así.- me ruboricé completamente. ¿Podría estar Edward coqueteando conmigo?...- Es más, pareces una muñequita de porcelana...

De repente, una mano fantasmalmente blanca se apoyó en el hombro de Edward, quien a su vez seguía con su mano en mi hombro. La escena tendría su gracia de no ser por que la dueña de la mano no era ni más ni menos que la _novia cadáver_, nunca mejor dicho.

-Edward, todo el mundo está recogiendo, ¿Me acompañas a clases?- Tanya usaba esa voz gangosa que intentaba ser sexy.

-Oh, claro. Perdona, Tanya. - Edward, lo quisiera o no, nunca dejaría de ser el perfecto caballero.- ¿Vienes esta tarde a casa? Ya sabes, puedo ayudarte con lo que quieras.

Suspiré. Claro que tenía ganas de ir a casa de los Cullen. Me encantaba sentir el aliento de Edward en la cara cuando no entendía algún sistema de ecuaciones. Tampoco es que fuera una genio en matemáticas, con lo cual, solía a preguntar a Edward más de una vez, y éste, sonriendo, me pasaba una mano por el pelo, me daba un besito en la sien y empujaba su silla más cerca.

Mi mayor deseo todos los días era irme a su casa por las tardes, a pesar de la desagradable presencia del pollo teñido.

Pero hoy no podía...

Jake vino justo a tiempo.

-Vamos Bells, Sam nos está esperando en el coche.- Me agarró del brazo y salimos corriendo de la cafetería.

-¿Y mi zumo?

-Me lo bebí por el camino, lo siento.

Ibamos corriendo por los pasillos atestados de gente.

-¡Eh!.- Algo empujó a Jacob alejándolo de mí. Éste se revolvió en el suelo furioso y miró a su atacante. Edward.- déjala en paz, Ella tiene que ir a clase.

No tenía tiempo para otra pelea por estupideces, así que corté a los dos antes de que ninguno pudiera responder.- Jake, ve al coche. Ahora te sigo.

Jake asintió y se alejó a paso furioso, no sin antes mirar intensamente a Edward. Probablemente estaba controlándose, ya que las aletas de su nariz estaban abiertas, y respiraba fuertemente. Daba bastante miedo, y la chica que se encontraba en el rincón apretujada contra su taquilla, parecía saberlo bien.

-Bella, debes ir a clase...- Edward me agarró por el brazo.

-No puedo Edward. Sam nos está esperando en el aparcamiento. Hoy toca patrullar, y últimamente hay bastantes accidentes en Seattle. Si los atacantes son los que pensamos, deben estar cerca, y necesitamos proteger a los nuestros.

-Que vayan ellos, Bella. Sois alrededor de catorce. Puedes salir herida. No vayas, por favor- Edward me miró con sus ojos apenados y juro que estuve a punto de mandar todo al diablo y besarlo allí en medio para quitarle toda esa tristeza, pero no podí debía. Este momento era doloroso. El mejor boxeador del mundo me hubiera hecho menos daño que la mirada de Edward en ese momento. Pero se lo debía a mi manada, por tanto, me dí un guantazo mentalmente y endurecí mis rasgos, ignorando el lamento de mi corazón

-No puedo Edward..- Quité su mano de mi brazo y le dirigí una sonrisa triste.- Debo ir, por ellos. Por mí.

Me di la vuelta y salí al exterior, con la lluvia empapándome, en dirección a la camioneta de Sam.

**Bueno, pues ya que he terminado el curso, practicamente, actualizaré todas las semanas. Espero que os guste este cap!**

***El poema, es un poema burlesco, como podéis ver. Estoy cansada de escucharlo de mis compañeros. Al principio no lo entendía, pero a la cuarta vez, mi cerebro asimiló la información. Fue un poco ridículo reírme en medio de clase, sobre todo porque la clase era de historia, y la caída del imperio romano no era especialmente graciosa.**

**Nos vemos pronto! :)**

**Besos.**

**-Bohe-**


	6. Recuerdos del pasado

**Otro capítulo nuevo. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. **

**BPOV**

En la camioneta ya nos esperaban Sam y Paul.

Jacob seguía furioso, y lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que se despejara.

Mi mente era tozuda y se empeñaba en recrear una y otra vez la imagen de un Edward solitario en medio de un pasillo de instituto.

Resultaba chocante el contraste que había entre su bella presencia y las taquillas sucias y oxidadas con pinta de haber sido compradas en la década de los ochenta.

La camioneta de Sam iba pegando botes a causa de la mala construcción de la carretera de Forks, llena de agujeros y baches. Yo me encontraba en una esquina con una mueca en mi cara

-Embry dio la alerta hace un rato, mientras se encontraba de patrulla.- Sam nos iba informando mientras íbamos de camino a La Push.-Al parecer son dos, y por su comportamiento parecen primerizos.-Justamente hoy. Menuda mala suerte

-¿Se acercan a Forks?-preguntó Paul. Él tenía especial interés en matar a todo aquel vampiro que se cruzara por Forks, y eso no me gustaba. No sé el por qué de su odio, pero no quería a Paul cerca de Edward.

-No, hay algo extraño en su comportamiento. Están instalados en el bosque y no salen de esa área. Bueno, estaban. Un novato los ha asustado y han huido. Tenemos que estar alerta y vamos a realizar un rastreo por toda la zona. Vosotros conocéis la zona mejor que nadie, confío en que estáis mejor capacitados. Necesitamos cazarlos cuanto antes.- ¿Se han establecido en un bosque y no han llamado la atención? ¿No habían atacado a nadie?

-¿Se ha fijado Embry en los ojos?- No quise preguntar directamente a Sam. No le hablado mucho desde aquel fatídico día. Con ese suceso se fue nuestra confianza, y no parece que fuera a volver.- En el caso de que sean de color dorado, pueden ser invitados de los Cullen.

No me pareció que hubiera dicho nada malo, pero a Paul le cambió la cara, y se giró hacia mi, mirándome con todo el asco del mundo.

-¿Te crees que tu sanguijuela es inofensiva solo por tener ojitos amarillos? Todos son iguales. Asesinos por naturaleza. Muertos vivientes que deberían estar enterrados hace mucho.- Soltó ácidamente Paul.

El aire se me fue rápidamente de los pulmones.

Podría haberme insultado, humillado e incluso pegado, cualquier cosa, y no me hubiera molestado. Incluso semanas atrás estoy segura de que su comentario no me hubiera importado.

Pero una furia invadió mi cuerpo. Me cegó. Era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Parecía que la ira me controlaba a mí y a mis movimientos.

Sam pegó un frenazo causando que Jake se chocara con el salpicadero del coche.

Yo salí del coche temblando y con las sienes palpitándome.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, quieta!¡ No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego!- Jake me hacía señas desde la ventanilla del coche.

Seguía alejándome cuando sentí que alguien iba detrás mía.

-¡No puedes cambiar la realidad, Bella! ¡Sé que te hubiera gustado quedarte con él, a su lado, en vez de venir con nosotros!- gritó Paul a mi espalda.- ¡Hubieras preferido quedarte a su lado, aunque eso suponiera la muerte de tus compañeros!.- El tono de voz de Paul iba subiendo y me encontraba cada vez más mareada.- ¡No eres más que otro monstruo!

-¡Cállate!-Me tapé las orejas con las manos actuando como una niña pequeña y empecé a balancearme. Me faltaba la respiración, a pesar de que lo hacía de forma frenética. Me ahogaba. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no conseguía fijar un punto en concreto. Mi grito había sido demasiado fuerte para mi tono, y la garganta me raspaba.

Los demás se habían quedado atrás, seguramente presenciando la escena.

Entonces escuché la voz de mamá meses atrás gritándome "_Aléjate, eres un monstruo!_

Yo intentaba acercarme a ella, pero ella lloraba y se alejaba, y yo la llamaba y seguía llorando.

_Monstruo_

_Monstruo_

_Monstruo_

-¡Mamá!- comencé a llamarla. Escuchaba un zumbido en mis oídos y la voz de un hombre gritando.

-_¡No te acerques a mí! ¡Tu no eres mi hija!_

_-_¡Mamá, no te vayas!.- Una opresión en el pecho me obligó a caer en la tierra húmeda

Por último, la oscuridad me invadió.

…..

Escuchaba el suave canto de un pájaro. Cantaba con fuerza.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi respiración era acompasada. La luz se reflejaba en mis párpados. Una mano acariciaba mi cabello, y tenía la ligera intuición de quién podía ser.

Abrí lentamente mis párpados solo para ver a mi vampiro con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

-Dios, Bella.- Susurró. Me alzó a una velocidad increíble y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, comenzando a dejar besitos por mi frente. El sentir sus labios era lo más fantástico del mundo.- No sabes el susto que nos has dado cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- dijo con expresión de pánico.

Me sentó sobre lo que parecía ser una camilla sin dejar de hacer círculos en mi espalda. Parecía que estaba muy preocupado, pues me pasó un paño mojado por la cara, de forma dulce, con pequeños toques.

-No recuerdo muy bien lo que ha sucedido, y me duele bastante la cabeza.- añadí llevando mis manos a mi frente. Edward las apartó y puso su mano fría. Se sintió mil veces mejor.

-Has sufrido una especie de crisis cielo. Carlisle no sabe con seguridad qué es, y no te podemos llevar a un hospital. Si tomaran tu temperatura, probablemente te internarían en cuidados intensivos durante toda tu vida.- bromeó.

Eso me sacó unas risitas y me fijé mejor en mi alrededor. Efectivamente, no estaba en un hospital. Estaba en un despacho, supuse que de Carlisle, ya que estaba lleno de radiografías, enciclopedias médicas y cuadros del cuerpo humano.

Volví mi vista otra vez a Edward y nos quedamos varios segundos en un silencio incómodo, que rompió Edward al volver a abrazarme.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor Bella.- Mi corazón aleteó más fuerte si era posible y esas palabras supieron a gloria. Sin contenerme, lo abracé de vuelta, pasando mis dedos por su sedoso cabello.

-Lo pasé realmente mal, Edward.- murmuré contra el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, sollocé como una niña en sus brazos.

-Shh, shh cariño.- colocó un dedo en mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- No llores, Bella. Hablaré con ese mal nacido tan pronto como vuelva de su huida, el muy cobarde.- Su mandíbula estaba tensa, y sus ojos negros, negros como el carbón. Temí por Paul.- Ven aquí.- Se sentó en el sillón en frente del escritorio y me sentó en sus rodillas, como hace papa Noel en los centros comerciales en época de navidad. Solo que Papa Noel no limpia tus lágrimas con besos, ni te susurra cosas bonitas al oído. ¿Podría este hombre ser más perfecto?

Después de un rato con Edward consolándome (a mí me parecieron segundos) nos fuimos a la sala donde se encontraban Sam, Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen.

Me senté en el rincón del sofá más alejado, y casi me pongo a bailar al notar la cara de Tanya cuando vio que Edward se sentaba a mi lado. Bastante cerca.

-Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras, cielo?- Esme, siempre tan considerada, se acercó a mí.

-No sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que te ha ocurrido, Bella, y no dispongo del material médico necesario para hacerte pruebas. Sin embargo, lo que sí pudo decirte es que guardes reposo un par de días. No es que colapsaras de repente. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, pequeña?- Carlisle hablaba con su tono médico.

Claro que había algo que me preocupaba. Recordaba con bastante claridad a Renné pidiéndome que me alejara. Estaba segura de haber visto su fantasma o algo así. Algo raro estaba pasando dentro de mí. Debería contárselo.

-No...- susurré. Porque no se lo contaría. No hablaría de Renné. Esos son mis recuerdos, y son míos. No quiero que me vean con lástima igual que meses atrás.

No quiero volver a ser la delgada adolescente a la que su madre había abandonado. No quiero volver a ser la niña que dejó de trenzar su cabello porque no tenía quien se lo peinara. No quiero volver a ser la niña con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas que cada noche mordía la almohada para no despertar a su padre con sus sollozos.

-Perdón.- susurré, y me levanté en dirección a la cocina. Era bastante bonita, decorada en amarillo.

-¿Necesitas algo?.- El rubio, Jasper, me había seguido hasta la cocina.

-Oh, no. Sólo quería un vaso de agua.- Justo terminé la frase cuando abrí la puerta del armario adecuado. Le enseñé el vaso a modo de respuesta.

Abrí el grifo y llené el vaso hasta el máximo. Estaba segura de que no me bebería ni la mitad.

-Sabes que no debes guardarte los sentimientos para tí misma. Dicen que es malo.- Me congelé en el aire, con el vaso a mitad de trayecto hacia mi boca.- Parecías un poco asustada ahí dentro.- señaló hacia el salón.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

¿Era una especie de adivino o qué?

-No.- solté la negación de forma más brusca de la que quería. Me arrepentí al ver la mueca en su cara.

Jasper se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Puedo ayudarte, Bella. Tengo un... extraño don.- lo corté.

-¿Don? ¿Qué es eso de un don?

-Bueno, se puede decir que percibo los sentimientos de aquellos que me rodean. También los puedo controlar, pero prefiero no hacerlo. Tengo una ética, ¿sabes?- Osea, que el rubito controlaba emociones. Pues lo que me faltaba a mí.

_¡En qué lío te has metido, Bella!_

-¿Eres como un vampiro especial o algo?

-No, no. Muchos de nosotros tenemos lo que se llama un don. Yo percibo sentimientos. Alice ve el futuro y Edward lee el pensamiento, lo que es una ventaja, porque...- Jasper siguió relantando, pero yo me quedé helada con su última frase.

_No creo que esto me esté pasando a mí. _

-Pero claro, como en toda regla, existen excepciones.- dijo rápidamente.- Una de ellas eres tú. Edward no puede leer tu mente, por mucho que él lo desee.- dijo ésta última frase con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pero no le presté demasiada atención. ¡Edward no puede leer mi mente! ¡No me pondrá una orden de alejamiento de por vida!

-¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Qué _super poderes_ tiene?- curioseé como una niña. Jasper rió.

-Dones, Bella. Se llaman dones.- Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Así parecía menos serio, incluso cariñoso. Pude fijarme en que tenía una cicatriz en la unión de su mandíbula con el cuello; pero era casi imperceptible.- Nadie más de este clan tiene dones. Se puede decir que tienen "características" especiales. Un claro ejemplo es Emmett. Esa masa muscular no es usual en un vampiro.

Una cantarina risa se escuchó por detrás.

-Yo aún sigo esperando que Emmett se toma esteroides cuando nadie lo ve.- Alice Cullen se reía en la puerta de la cocina.- Hey, Bella, nos tenías bastante preocupados.

-Lo siento.- sonreí avergonzada.

-Deberías haber visto a Edward.- Habló Jasper mientras se acercaba a Alice y pasaba un brazo por su cintura.- Se enfrentó a Sam en cuanto vinisteis, y en un principio no dejaba que nadie te tocara.

Los colores subieron a mi rostro. Debía de estar muy, muy roja, porque Jasper y Alice se dieron una mirada conspiradora.

Estaba eufórica por el hecho de que notaba a Edward cada vez más cerca, pero también ansiosa, porque sabía que no iba a dejar que nada nos separara, y eso era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estaba prometido con una mujer de plástico.

Mi humor decayó notablemente, y Jasper lo notó.

-¿Sabéis? Tengo hambre.- Cambié de tema. No quería fastidiar a nadie con mis penas.

Ellos rieron.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo Bella? ¡He estado practicando con el cocinero cachas de la tele!- Alice daba saltitos.

-¡Claro! Demuéstrame tus habilidades culinarias, chef Alice.- dije riéndome.

La risa me duró bien poco, pues en el momento en el que puso el plato en frente mía, me arrepentí de mis palabras.

Intenté probar una cucharada de aquella papilla verde humeante.

Sabía a mierda. Todo hay que decirlo.

Las arcadas no tardaron en llegar, pero no por ello dejé de brindarle a Alice una sonrisa de aprobación.

O al menos intenté que fuera una sonrisa.

Me disculpé para ir al baño y una vez allí arrojé todo el contenido que había almacenado debajo de la lengua en el váter.

Salí del baño con intención de volver a mi martirio, pero una mano me arrastró a una velocidad increíble hacia un precioso Volvo

-Estoy seguro de que te encantará el nuevo restaurante de Forks. Al menos sirven comida de verdad.- Dijo Edward mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

No pude hacer más que sonreír y asentir.

…**...**

**Otro capítulo más!**

**La verdad es que me a costado escribir un poco. El calor es insoportable aquí. Me he montado mi propia piscina en el patio, pero aun así no es suficiente. Odio no tener tiempo para ir a la playa.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews y eso! Los contestaría, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo.**

**Actualizaré lo antes posible!**

**Besos.**

**-bohe-**


	7. Cena humilde

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. **

**Gracias por los comentarios y mensajes! Realmente me animan. **

**BPOV**

"Qué bien huele a pino el coche de Edward"

Sí, ese fue mi primer pensamiento al entrar en el precioso Volvo plateado. Por dentro estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Era incapaz de ver siquiera una mota de polvo. Y olía al patio trasero de Charlie. A pino, aire fresco y un poco de eucalipto.

-Me encanta tu coche, Edward.- dije. Supongo que en comparación con mi pobre camioneta todo me parecía mejor. Fue un regalo de Charlie cuando cumplí los dieciséis. Jake había hecho un par de reparaciones, pero a pesar de ello, yo estaba muy contenta con mi camioneta.

-Me alegra que te guste, Bella. Mi familia dice que es un coche muy soso, y más de una vez han intentado sabotearlo. Una vez dejaron un kilo de pescado en el asiento trasero durante un día entero. Al día siguiente nadie tenía el valor suficiente para entrar.- Edward rió suavemente.- Por eso, le puse el ambientador.- Señaló el arbolito que colgaba del retrovisor.

-Oh, no me había fijado. Me encanta el olor del coche.- Evidentemente no era mejor que el de Edward, pero aún así era agradable.

Edward sonrió y la mano que cubría la palanca de cambios se trasladó a mi hombro. Mi corazón se aceleró.

_¡Se va a dar cuenta, Bella! ¡Disimula!_

-Gracias por salvarme da Alice. Realmente me has salvado de tener que _ingerir_ esa... mezcla verdosa, o lo que quiera que fuese.- Una mueca se instaló en mi rostro al recordar esa porquería. Edward volvió a reír.

-Cuando gustes, Bella. Llámame otra vez la próxima vez que Alice pise la cocina.- Su mano comenzó a descender por mi brazo, enviando descargas y acelerando mi respiración. Se paró un momento en mi muñeca, acariciándola suavemente y por último cubrió mi mano por completo. Su mano inhumanamente fría contrastaba perfectamente con la mía.

_!Qué diablos! !A la mierda el disimulo!_

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, y sonreí, aliviada. Había sido como quitarse un peso de encima. A ver quién es el valiente que me separa ahora mismo de Edward.

Edward me dio un pequeño apretón y aceleró el coche. Yo prácticamente estaba respirando gloria.

…...

Para cuando llegamos al restaurante, mi corazón palpitaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón sin descanso durante dos días. Mi rostro estaba sonrojado porque sabía de sobra que él podía escucharlo.

El restaurante era lujoso. Para personas con dinero. Edward encajaba perfectamente, pero yo...

Bueno, mis pantalones cortos vaqueros y mi camiseta de tirantes color caqui llamaban un poco la atención. Por no decir mis viejas y gastadas deportivas.

Me comencé a sentir mal cuando vi a un grupo de personas riéndose y señalándome. Edward debería estar pasando una vergüenza terrible por mi culpa. No todos podíamos tener el dinero que esas personas tenían. Ni tampoco teníamos ropas de marca que lucir. Suficiente tenemos con las ropas de las tiendas de segunda mano. De todas formas, las rompemos cada dos por tres al transformarnos.

El grupo de personas seguía riéndose y gracias a mi desarrollado oído pude captar palabras como "indigente" "vagabunda" "Pobre"

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos a medida que la camarera se iba acercando con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?.- Ni siquiera me miró. Me sentí muy, muy humillada. Simplemente se dirigió a Edward, como si yo no existiera. Bajé mi cabeza tristemente

-¿Sabes qué?.- La voz de Edward sonaba enfurecida.- Se os debería caer la cara de vergüenza. A ti y a todos los clientes superficiales de este restaurante de imitación.- Alcé la vista hacia Edward asombrada. Él cogió mi mano y me dio un ligero apretón.- Dígale a su superior que recibirá quejas de la familia Cullen.- La familia de Edward tenía que tener una influencia increíble, porque el rostro de la camarera se volvió verdoso, como si fuera a vomitar.

-L-lo siento.- se apresuró a decir la chica, moviendo las manos rápidamente.- podríamos...

-No.- La voz de Edward fue cortante. Le dio una última mirada furiosa a la camarera y luego fijó la vista en mí.- Vámonos, cariño. A juzgar por las personas que trabajan en el, la comida que sirven debe ser una porquería.

Me tapé la boca asombrada, impidiendo que mi ancha sonrisa fuera vista por las personas presentes que nos dirigían miradas de impresión.

Edward pasó una mano por mi cintura y me sacó de aquel local.

-No le hagas ningún caso cariño. Te tienen envidia. Ellos, con esas ropas y esas joyas no te llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos.- Me sonrió cálidamente y me dio dos besitos en la frente.

Merecía la pena haber pasado toda esa humillación solo por escucharle. Sin poder evitar mis impulsos lo abracé, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, aspirando su dulce aroma. El aroma de mi Edward. El aroma de mi hogar.

Él me abrazó de vuelta y permanecimos en la misma posición durante unos instantes. Hubiera sido un momento romántico en el que él me daba la chaqueta para no congelarme y todo ese rollo, pero creo que me asaría con tanta ropa.

-Edward.- odiaba romper el momento, pero mis tripas clamaban por comida.

-Dime.

-Conozco un restaurante chino bastante bueno que está a dos calles. No es muy caro y...- Me puso un dedo sobre los labios. Resistí la tentación de besarlo.

-Shh. No te preocupes por el dinero, Bella. Si algo nos sobra aparte de tiempo, es dinero.- bromeó Edward.

El restaurante era un poco cutre. A mi me encanta la comida china, e íbamos toda la manada cada vez que tocaba celebrar el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros.

-¡Bella! ¡La preciosa Bella!.- Un rubio impresionante salió de la cocina.

Sonreí al reconocer a mi gran amigo Julián. Asistí a su boda tres meses atrás. Su novia Yang era dos años mayor que yo; y debido al negocio familiar, ellos se quedaron trabajando en el restaurante. A su vez, Julián está estudiando física. Era un cerebrín.

-¡Juli! ¡Te echaba de menos amigo!- Abracé a mi amigo con cariño y escuché un gruñido a mi espalda.- Oh, lo siento. Éste es Edward. Edward, éste es Julián.-los presenté.

-¿Ya tiene novio la pequeña Bella?- Soltó Julián.

-Ehh, no, no. Él es...

-¡No sé cómo Jake no lo ha descuartizado todavía!- Se giró hacia Edward y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.- Oh, vaya músculos, muchacho. Bueno, podéis ir ocupando esa mesa de la esquina, parejita.- Señaló un rincón oscuro. Quizás demasiado.

-Que no, que no, que nosotros no...

-Vamos, Bella.- Edward me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera terminar. ¿Me dejará alguien terminar alguna frase hoy?

Edward y yo nos sentamos en aquella mesa alejada de la multitud y una cómoda conversación sobre nuestros pasatiempos surgió entre nosotros. Al parecer, él adoraba tocar el piano. Aunque claro, yo ya sabía eso. Era su fan número uno. También le conté que me encantaría estudiar literatura, pero que Sam quería meterme en su negocio familiar, trabajando en una pastelería. Para permanecer cerca de la manada y eso.

-Pero él no puede decidir por ti.- se quejó Edward mientras yo engullía mis tallarines felizmente. - Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.- Se colocó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esta noche estaba muy besucón. Tendría que aprovecharlo lo máximo posible.- ¿Te gustan los tallarines, cielo?

-Sí.- dije con la boca llena. Tenía mas hambre que un mosquito en casa de los Cullen.- Me encantan estos tallarines. Son únicos.

-Pues me voy a aprender la receta.- dijo.- Te prepararé los mejores tallarines del universo. No me gusta presumir, pero recibí clases de cocina en Francia.- Yo creo, que debajo de la camisa guardaba el traje de Superman, porque este hombre no es posible que exista.

…...

Julián nos despidió y prometimos volver.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, pero rápido, era la una de la madrugada y salimos a las nueve sin avisar a nadie.

Alice es capaz de creerse que todavía sigo en el baño. ¿No creo, no?

Las luces se encontraban apagadas cuando Edward metió el coche en el garaje. Salimos por la puerta interior, rogando por que nadie nos viera, pero como el destino es cruel, siete cabezas nos esperaban a oscuras, todos sentados en círculo. Realmente parecían una secta en estos momentos.

-Isabella.- dijo en tono fúnebre Emmett.- Será mejor que nos des una explicación...- tragué fuerte, esperando lo peor.- ¡De por qué no me habéis llevado con vosotros!¡ Jolines!.- Solté todo el aire retenido. Y me reí. Me reí muy fuerte. Mi risa contagió a Edward y nos acabamos riendo como dos tontos que se ríen en un salón a oscuras.

-¡Cállate!.- Oh, oh. Sabía que Tanya iba a ser un problema.- ¿Se puede saber a dónde habéis ido, Eddie?- Tanya puso sus brazos en jarras, esperando una explicación.

-Tanya, por centésima vez. Es Edward. Ed-ward. - Explicó Edward cual profesor que le explica a un niño de cuatro años el por qué el número dos va después del tres.- Para tu información, sólo hemos ido a cenar.

-¡A mí nunca me has invitado a cenar!

-Básicamente, porque tú no comes.- contesté. ¿Tendría alguna neurona viva?

-¡Cállate, no eres más que un chucho!- ¿Me acababa de decir perra?- ¿Donde has cenado? ¿En la perrera?

Ohh... mala decisión.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, preparándose para la transformación. Sentía la rigidez de los músculos, a punto de explotar.

Solté un gruñido audible y me agazapé, lista para saltar.

-¡Bella, quieta!- Sentí los fuertes brazos de Carlisle agarrarme por la cintura, impidiéndome el salto.

Comencé a forcejear, intentando librarme. Tanya-_rubia de bote_ me miraba con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Igual que las de las personas que me señalaban en aquel restaurante. Pero como dijo anteriormente Edward, ella no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Miré hacia Edward y vi su rostro decepcionado. Decepcionado por mi culpa. Volvía a fallarle otra vez.

Me relajé al ver a mi niño con una mueca en su rostro. No debía ser así. Él debería estar sonriente todo el tiempo. Debería sonreír como en el restaurante chino.

Carlisle, al ver que dejé de tensarme, me fue soltando poco a poco.

-Lo siento.- susurré.- necesito un poco de aire. Yo..., lo siento.- volví a disculparme.

Salí a paso rápido de aquella casa hasta llegar a una pequeña silla situada frente a un hermoso huerto. Posiblemente de Esme.

Tomé aire profundamente y expiré. Sentí el olor de Alice cerca.

-Hey.- puso una mano en mi hombro.- Pasa de ella. Es una arpía.- Cómo si no lo supiera...

-Si, ya... Pero aún así no debería haber perdido los nervios. Estoy aprendiendo a controlarme. Estoy avanzando mucho. Antes me transformaba si me cambiabas el canal de la tele.

-Uou. Pues sí que has mejorado. A lo mejor Tanya es el obstáculo final. Aunque si te la cargaras nos harías un favor.- reí abiertamente al notar que no era la única que tenía ideas homicidas hacia ella.- Por cierto, Bella. Te he guardado tu cena en el frigorífico, así mañana te la llevas al instituto.

_Oh, mierda._

…...

**Otro capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado. Voy a intentar actualizar lo antes posible. A partir de la semana que viene no podré actualizar hasta Agosto. Intentaré subir los días que quedan los capítulos correspondientes y eso. **

**Saludos!**

**-bohe-**


	8. Encuentros desafortunados

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes y los maltrato un poco.**

**Ahí va otro capítulo!**

**BPOV**

Luego de aquella noche que empezó perfectamente bien y que terminó hecha un desastre, la cosa se había enfriado un poco.

Tenía que tener cuidado al estar en una misma habitación con Tanya. Era ya una costumbre que alguno de los Cullen se interpusiera entre nosotras como una barrera, entablando una conversación de cualquier tema conmigo.

Desgraciadamente la arpía llamaba la atención de Edward con sus patéticos pucheros y sus penosas muecas.

Pero empezaban a notarse los problemas en el paraíso...

-_Bella, para. Vuelve aquí, hemos terminado por hoy.- _La voz de Sam resonaba en mi cabeza.

Habíamos salido a nuestra ronda semanal, para inspeccionar el área. Todavía no había noticias de Paul.

Había huido hace ya una semana, y no habíamos vuelto a tener noticias de él. Sam no se preocupaba, y Jacob estaba contento, si por él fuera, no volvería nunca por lo que me hizo.

Sin embargo, yo estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Estaría bien?

-_Bella, date prisa por favor. Te estamos esperando.-_ La jodida voz de Sam seguía en mi cabeza. ¿No se podía callar por un rato? Hoy no era mi mejor día. Todavía no había visto a Edward,

-_Id delante vosotros, me voy a dar una vuelt__a y luego regresaré a casa de Sue._

Decidí ir a dar una vuelta alrededor de la mansión Cullen.

El cielo estaba despejado, y había una brisa agradable que te acariciaba a medida que avanzabas un poco más. Un pájaro cantaba alegre en uno de los árboles próximos a mí.

Cuando llegué a la mansión me fijé en que una enredadera estaba creciendo en una de las esquinas de la mansión. En un principio tuve el pensamiento de arrancarla, para que no creciera más, pero luego, yo misma me comparé con la enredadera. Yo era la que, poco a poco, estaba introduciendose en casa de los Cullen.

Tanya, por así decirlo, era una mala hierba que debía ser arrancada, pero desafortunadamente se había cruzado con la flor más bella de todo el jardín. Edward.

-Estabas tardando en venir, lobita.- Sonreí internamente al reconocer la voz. Aullé feliz, como siempre hacía cada vez que mi cielo me hablaba.- Tienes un pelaje verdaderamente bonito. Es como la nieve.- Me pasó una mano por el lomo y ronroneé de placer. Él soltó una risita.- ¿Te gusta? Pues ahora verás.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo, tanto que comencé a rodar por el suelo haciendo ruidos raros. Supongo que es así como se reían los lobos.

Ya que la arpía no nos dejaba a Edward y a mí hablar, teníamos que ser nosotros los que nos escapáramos.

Siempre hablábamos de cosas triviales, pero a mí no me importaba para nada. Lo que sea con tal de pasar con él el mayor tiempo posible. Incluso me he aprendido la biografía de los grandes compositores y músicos del siglo pasado. Ciertamente, empiezo a comprender por qué Edward adora a Debussy. Era un verdadero fenómeno.

Claro que, contadas veces cómo hoy, aprovechando mi forma lobuna, jugábamos sin el temor de que pudiera hacerme ningún daño.

Después de un rato de cosquillas y risas, Edward me miró extrañado.

-Oye, ¿Qué es esto?- Edward agarró la pequeña bolsita amarrada a una de mis patas traseras. Le grité, o más bien la aullé demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la bolsa.- Oh, pero esto es ropa. ¿Para que quieres ropa?

El pánico corrió por mi cuerpo.

¿Con qué se supone que me iba a vestir ahora?

Intenté aullarle, gruñirle e incluso darle unas cuantas pataditas. Pero al parecer, Edward tenía otros planes.

-¿Hacemos una carrera? ¡Intenta pillarme!.- Edward salió disparado con la bolsa en la mano, dirección al interior del bosque.

_Mierda, mierda. _

Salí disparada detrás de él, pero no podía hacer nada por alcanzarle. Era muy rápido, y temía hacerle daño si me abalanzaba contra él.

Mi mente intentó trazar otro plan rápidamente.

No podía atacarle por la espalda. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Los lados serían un punto débil en él, podría bloquearlo desde ahí, pero debería aumentar la velocidad bastante, y Edward llevaba un gran tramo de distancia.

Viendo que no tenía intenciones de detenerse, decidí acortar camino por un pequeño sendero cuya existencia creía que yo solo conocía. Era estrecho, y sin ninguna bifurcación que pudiera distraerme de mi camino. Suavemente, los rayos de sol se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles iluminando el camino y alumbrando mi pelaje. El sol actuaba como el suave toque de una caricia, y poco a poco me fui relajando hasta disminuir el ritmo y empezar a trotar. Tenía tiempo de sobra para pillar a Edward.

El suave ruido de mis pisadas contra la tierra húmeda era agradable y acogedor. Tan ensimismada iba en mi camino, que por poco no me doy cuenta de la deteriorada piedra situada a un lateral de la mitad del sendero. Estaba casi segura de que la lluvia y el viento habían provocado la caída de las hojas y ramas de su alrededor, ya que había pasado por este mismo sendero alrededor de catorce veces y no lo había visto.

La piedra estaba tan erosionada, que apenas se distinguían las letras inscritas en ella. Resaltaban dos letras. "P" y "M"

Hubiera seguido mirando la vieja piedra, pero un borrón negro en mi campo de visión llamó mi atención.

Era un mechón de pelo color azabache.

Acerqué mi hocico a él para averiguar su origen. Y quedé paralizada al reconocerlo.

Paul.

Paul se encontraba cerca. Y Edward estaba solo.

_¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda!_

Aceleré la marcha al máximo. Todo lo que veía era rojo, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Edward y en su seguridad.

No debería haberle dejado solo.

Si algo le pasaba a Edward, yo... Yo iba detrás de él.

Aullé mientras corría, en un intento de alertar a Edward. Aullé una, dos y hasta tres veces seguidas, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, y mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

Mis patas dolían, pero seguí corriendo al captar el dulce aroma de Edward. Estaba cerca.

Divisé a dos altas figuras en un risco cercano a mí, y me acerqué.

Edward se encontraba agazapado, en posición defensiva, mostrando sus afilados dientes a un oscuro y gran lobo situado en el pico del risco.

-_Vaya, vaya. Nuestra querida Isabella se une a nuestra reunión.-_ La voz Paul resonó en mi cabeza. Edward gruñó todavía más fuerte; seguramente, leyendo sus pensamientos.-_ No te molestes en gruñir, chupasangre. No creo que nadie te escuche a esta distancia, monstruo._

Enterré mis zarpas en la tierra y me impulsé, saltando hacia Paul con claras intenciones de pelea.

Paul se deslizó hacia un lado, provocando que cayera en seco sobre el suelo y me mordió por el costado.

Edward saltó a mi lado al instante, cubriéndome con su cuerpo y enfrentándose a Paul.

Sorpresivamente, éste se apartó.

-_No pretendo hacerte daño a tí, Isabella. No me lo pongas más difícil. Vengo a por esta cosa.- _Señaló con la cabeza.- _¿No te acuerdas de mí, monstruo? ¡¿No te acuerdas de mí?!_

Supuse que Edward estaba tan confuso como yo, pues su cara era un poema

El furioso lobo taladraba con la mirada a Edward.

Estaba empezando a asustarme, y debía llamar a alguien. Eran peligroso, porque si aullaba o intentaba contactar con Sam, Paul interceptaría mis pensamientos, y probablemente estallaría.

Tenía que intentar hablar con Edward sin que Paul se percatara.

-_Creí que las sanguijuelas tenían buena memoria. ¿Sólo servís para para asesinar a gente inocente?- _¿Los Cullen?

-Nosotros tenemos un tratado, Paul. Tanto nuestra moral y ética como el tratado, nos impide atacar a cualquier humano.- Estuve de acuerdo con él completamente, pero esa frase pareció despertar a Paul de una especia de trance, transformándose en su forma humana

-¿¡Os impidió eso matar a mi hermana?!- Su rostro estaba contraído por la ira y el dolor. Parecía tan herido que casi me dio pena. Casi.- !Mi pobre hermana, con tan solo cuatro años, tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con vosotros!

¿Paul tenía una hermana? No recuerdo haberlo oído nunca, estoy segura.

-¿¡No lo recuerdas, chupasangre?!- disminuyó peligrosamente su tono.- Si... seguro que lo recuerdas. Según vosotros, vuestra raza no olvida no?.- Los ojos de Paul estaban peligrosamente inyectados en sangre.

Fue en ese justo momento cuando Edward me miró. No había cambiado mi forma lobuna, por lo que pudiera pasar; pero no podía hacerle ninguna seña a Edward. Podría comunicarme mentalmente con Sam, ahora que Paul está en su forma humana.

Probé gritando mentalmente. Nada.

Probé una segunda vez. Sin resultados.

¿A qué distancia estaríamos de los demás?

Miré con la preocupación pintada en mis ojos a Edward, pero él estaba muy atento a la solitaria conversación de Paul. Sus ojos mostraban agonía pura.

Edward tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-Vosotros... Fue vuestra culpa...- Sus brazos temblaban.- Conducisteis a papá a la bebida. No superó la muerte de la pequeña Molly. ¿¡Y sabéis con quién lo pagaba?! ¡Con Paul!- Estaba rojo de ira. Me acerqué un poco, con precaución. Inmediatamente notó que me moví.- ¡No te acerques!- Alzó la mano en mi dirección.- Papá... Papá no podía con la carga y decidió rendirse. Aún tengo la imagen en mi cabeza de la horca colocada en mi precioso columpio. ¿¡Creéis que eso es imagen para un niño de once años?!-

Oh Dios mío. No se cuándo volví a mi forma humana y llevé mis manos a mi boca, tratando el cubrir el grito ahogado que pugnaba por salir de mis labios.

-¿Sabéis cuál fue la última palabra de mi pequeña antes de desangrarse por completo?- dijo Paul con voz rota.- "Un niño malo me ha mordido. Tenía una pulsera muy bonita. Ponía Edward Cullen. Creo que me he puesto enferma".

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos al escuchar la memoria más triste de mi antiguo compañero.

-Mi enana no volvió a abrir los ojos.

Paul cayó de rodillas, y yo me recompuse y me preparé para desmentirle cualquier falsedad, y decirle que podría haber sido otro cualquiera.

Pero un impulso de último momento me obligó a mirar a mi imprimación.

Un insonoro "Lo siento" fue articulado por sus labios. Dirigido a Paul. Y dirigido a mí.

Edward desapareció rápidamente. Y me di cuenta, de que no había ninguna mentira en el relato de Paul.

Verdaderamente, Edward había mordido a su hermana menor.

…...

**Matenme por no actualizar, pero os prometo que he estado liadísima. **

**Además, estoy preparando mi otra historia, "Crónicas de un nerd en Forks" y tengo las tardes un poco ocupadas.**

**¡Agradezco todos vuestros reviews y visitas! Me motivan muchísimo. Os doy las gracias mil y una vez.**

**Este capítulo, ha sido un poco triste, pero tenía que ser así, para darle un poco más de marcha a la historia.**

**Espero os haya gustado!**

**Besos!**

**-bohe-**


	9. Shock

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía. Espero y os guste el nuevo capítulo. Cómo siempre digo, perdón por la tardanza y eso. Este verano ha sido realmente un asco. Puede que suene raro, pero menos mal que empiezan las clases.**

**BPOV**

Hallándome en mi situación, sorprendida y herida a partes iguales, hice caso omiso de lo que me decía mi instinto y dejé ir a Edward.

Acercándome sigilosamente a Paul, quien todavía seguía arrodillado en el húmedo suelo, paso una mano suavemente por su espeso cabello. Caigo junto a él. Hombro con hombro.

A pesar de mi notable desnudez, la cuál creo que no ha sido percibida por Paul, éste se refugia en mí, cual niño pequeño y echa a llorar en mis brazos.

Al poco tiempo, le acabo acompañando en sus lágrimas. Distintas razones, pero mismo motivo, al fin y al cabo.

No soy consciente de lo que me rodea. Las horas pasan rápido, y seguimos en la misma posición.

Mas o menos a eso del amanecer, viene parte de la manada a la que le tocaba patrullar hoy. Todos son novatos y se asustan al vernos a mí y a Paul en ese estado. Sobre todo a Paul. Él tiene orden de ser capturado.

Al cabo del rato, se van, posiblemente para avisar al alfa de la situación.

Parece que al fin Paul logra salir del túnel oscuro de sus recuerdos a una hora determinada. No te la podría decir exactamente. Yo seguía atrapada, ajena a la realidad.

-Vamos, Bella. - Paul tiene la voz rasposa, de tanto llorar. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados. Nunca lo he visto con peor aspecto.

Me alza en brazos y me acuna en sus brazos. Resulta irónico, que tan solo hace unas semanas, _Él_ me estuviera consolando de la misma forma por lo que me hizo Paul. La situación ha dado un giro totalmente radical.

_Él_, quien tiene un total respeto hacia la vida humana. El mismo hombre que evita cazar a los animales que están saludables, sustituyéndolos por los de más edad. El mismo que me cuida cómo si me pudiera romper en cualquier momento, a pesar de que puedo convertirme en una máquina de matar.

Dicen que la traición te hiere en lo más profundo. Pero se equivocan. La desilusión, ésa si que duele. Confié en Renné y no pude soportar su partida. Me tomé una segunda oportunidad. Pero veo que el destino se empeña en hacerme infeliz.

La confianza viene envuelta en un pañuelo de cristal. Es fácil romperla. Difícil recogerla e imposible rehacerla.

-Es difícil volver aquí.- Abruptamente Paul se para y señala la roca en la que me fijé momentos antes de que mi felicidad desapareciera.

¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado? Levanté levemente la mirada para contemplar el Sol naciente.

Un nuevo día.

-P y M.- Paul volvió a hablar.- Padre y Molly.- Ése era el significado de la borrosa inscripción de la roca. Era una tumba.- Mamá no viene a verlos. No quiere recordar. Pocas son las veces que yo me paso por aquí. Se supone que debería conservar los bueno recuerdos, pero mi mente es traicionera, y no recuerda más allá de las palizas del hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre.- Desearía contestar, desde los brazos de Paul. Un sentimiento nuevo y cálido me impulsó a consolarlo. A decirle que todo iría bien. Pero, aparte del estado de shock en el que me encontraba, ni yo misma creía que nada volvería a salir bien.

Pareció no importarle que yo no le contestara. Apostaría a que esperaba una reacción así por mi parte, puesto que reanudó la marcha y se introdujo bosque hacia dentro.

A pesar de que el sol era luminoso, las espesas ramas de los árboles impedían el paso de los rayos, creando un ambiente oscuro y húmedo. En esa parte del bosque, donde los pinos eran sustituidos por álamos, nunca daba el sol plenamente, impidiendo así que el suelo terminara por secarse.

Los pasos de Paul crujían y se hundían en la tierra. Mi peso no parecía importarle, su rostro nunca hizo amago de alguna expresión. Aspecto serio y frío. Totalmente diferente a cómo había desfallecido anteriormente.

La crueldad de Paul era justificada por su pasado. No era de extrañar que no mostrara nunca sus sentimientos. Era, en ese aspecto, la persona más parecida a mí. La que parecía comprenderme mejor.

Contrariamente, me sentía protegida en sus brazos. No me encontraba feliz, ni mucho menos. Pero el dolor era menor. La herida abierta que palpitaba en mi pecho parecía estar cerrando. Mi corazón aleteó, haciéndome daño, en el momento en el que Paul me bajó, con máxima delicadeza, y me dejó en el suelo. No estábamos en La Push, ni mucho menos.

Estábamos frente a un descampado, con una vieja cabaña al fondo. Le faltaban un par de tejas, pero parecía tener una buena estructura.

La zona estaba totalmente protegida por altos árboles a su alrededor. No podría decir qué clase de árboles son. Aunque se puede esperar de todo en Forks.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo.- Paul puso su mano en mi espalda, instándome a andar. - Fue un milagro encontrarlo. Ni Sam ni el consejo conocen la existencia de esta zona. Desde fuera sólo se pueden ver árboles y más árboles. Lo más lógico es pasar de largo.

Miré a mi alrededor, contemplando los troncos desperdigados del suelo.

-La cabaña está bien. Estoy pensando en hacerle un par de reparaciones. No es un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero tiene un tejado, y a mí me basta.- Una especie de sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro de Paul. No era de felicidad, mas bien destilaba orgullo.

-Me gusta.

Mi voz sonó rota. Un poco ronca, por el llanto.

-En serio.- Volví a repetir ante la mirada confusa de Paul.

-Lo que tu digas.- Apartó su rostro del mío, con el ceño fruncido.

Avanzamos hasta que me topé con una gran roca en forma de asiento. Miré con una ceja alzada a Paul. Él se encogió de hombros y me dijo que también a los tíos les gustaba mirar las estrellas.

Estoy segura de que ni a Seth ni a Jacob no le gusta mirar las estrellas.

Paul entra trotando a la cabaña y sale enseguida con dos bolsas en la mano. Me tiende una de ellas.

-Sé por experiencia que ir desnudo por el bosque no es muy agradable.

¡La ropa!

Ni siquiera me había acordado de ella. Seguramente estaría en algún lugar de aquel horrible peñasco. Quizás voló por el acantilado.

Parece que pasaron años desde que preparé esa bolsa, cuando en realidad sólo fue hace dos días.

Dos días...

Me puse la ancha camiseta de cuadros. Me servía como vestido, por lo que no me hacían falta pantalones. Disimuladamente un olor llenó mis fosas nasales. Olía a pino y a madera. Olía a Paul.

-Te queda bien...

Paul se dió la vuelta, completamente vestido, con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca.

-Bella, yo...

Le miré y me miró. Y durante un breve momento, el viento dejó de soplar.

-Yo... lo siento mucho.- Terminó diciendo.-No tenía ningún derecho a tratarte como te traté el otro día.- Sus ojos se cerraron y sus puños se apretaron fuertemente. Debía doler.- Estaba cabreado. Exploté contigo, y no debería haberlo hecho. Perdóname, por favor.- Abrió sus ojos, suplicantes hacía mí.

Levanté una mano en su dirección, deteniéndole.

-No digas más, Paul. Todos tenemos malos momentos. No te guardaba ningún rencor, tranquilo.- ¿Cómo no iba a perdonar a aquél niño triste y herido? Paul ya tenía demasiadas cargas sobre sus hombros como para poder aguantar más.

-Eres demasiado buena, Bella Swan.- Paul sonrió hacía mí.- Ven, vamos hacia adentro. No me gusta la pinta que tienen esas nubes.- Un grupo de nubes negras asomaba por al oeste. Probablemente traían agua consigo.

La cabaña, como bien dijo antes Paul, no era ni mucho menos un hotel de cinco estrellas. Tenía cubos debajo de aquellos lugares que no estaban cubiertos por el techo. Evidentemente, como era de esperar, no tenía luz eléctrica, por lo que un pequeño montón de velas estaban situadas en un rincón cercano a una habitación.

El suelo estaba húmedo y no era muy agradable al tacto.

-Ten.- Paul me tendió un aparato negro.- Puedes llamar, pero fuera de la zona. Aquí no hay cobertura.

-No quiero llamar. No quiero volver a La Push. No quiero volver con ellos...

Sam estaría buscándome, rectifico, buscándonos al enterarse de que estaba con Paul. Lo más probable es que estuviera peinando la zona y hubiera reunido a toda la manada.

-Deberías volver. El Alfa dará la orden en breves.

-¿Por qué no vuelves tú?- _Conmigo..._ No quería enfrentarme sola a la ira de Sam. Volver a formar parte de su juego, como si fuéramos piezas de ajedrez que se pueden usar y tirar. Un ejército propio, avaro de poder y nuevos miembros, ya sean licántropos o vampiros. Parecía una tiranía.

-Bella.- sonrió con burla por primera vez en la tarde.- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Me he emancipado. Yo ya no soy parte de la manada.

Mi mente quedó bloqueada por unos segundos y él rió desdeñosamente por mi ingenuidad.

-Es por eso por lo que no soy bienvenido en La Push. La manada nunca se ha roto. No hasta ahora. Es raro, dado que no corre sangre Alfa por mis venas. O al menos que yo sepa. El árbol genealógico de la familia Meraz tiene algunas lagunas, no es totalmente claro.

-Por eso Sam no mandó a la patrulla veterana en tu búsqueda...- Paul asintió.

-Tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer.- Una carcajada amarga salió de sus labios.- Es una tontería. Yo sólo soy uno, vosotros sois más de una quincena.

¿Podría ser que Paul también se sintiera cómo una marioneta? ¿Utilizado? Cada vez me convencía más la teoría que había desarrolado.

Mi pecho dolía. Cómo aquellos días que pasé alejada de _Él. _Pero el dolor no era como aquella vez, porque Bella, había pasado a ser Isabella.

E Isabella estaba acostumbrada a los golpes. Isabella era fuerte.

Isabella no tenía sentimientos.

-Ellos.- corregí.

-¿Qué...?- Paul dejó la frase inconclusa al verme levantarme.

-Ve cogiendo leña, Paul. Esa chimenea no se encenderá por si sola. - Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Paul.- ¿Qué haríais los hombres si no existieran las mujeres?.- Me reí, una risa hueca y carente de sentimientos. Exáctamente a como me sentía interiormente ahora mismo.

Un grupo de tristes aullidos se escuchó desde la alta montaña. Aullidos que sonaban a despedida y a desaprobación.

La manada de Sam tenía un objetivo. Perseguir y capturar a Paul, por ser el alfa de una nueva manada. Pero algo había cambiado

Ahora también me perseguían a mí, por ser su Beta.

Existimos sólo por y para un objetivo. El exterminio de aquellas figuras que representan un peligro para el pueblo de Forks.

Y en las guerras no hay sitio para los sentimientos.

…...

**¡Uf! ¡Ha sido un total momento de inspiración!**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Agradezco vuestros reviews.**

**¿Qué pensais de la nueva alianza de Bella y Paul?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Como siempre, lo antes posible.**

**Besos,**

**-Bohe-**


End file.
